Ted Alborn
Tedrick Eden Alborn is the protagonist of Total War and is a main character, along with his twin brother, Callan. Joining the Nebelheim National Military to escape his issues with his stepfather at home, Ted becomes a soldier and front-line fighter in the Second Kilmjac War. Appearance At the beginning of Total War, Ted is only a bit shorter than Callan, with a small and "scrawny" schoolboy build. He has hair that is either dark brown or black (though it is implied to be the former) and blue eyes. Across his left eye is a notable lightning-bolt shaped scar, sustained in an injury at the ironworks he worked at as a boy, involving a hot poker. He possessed basic strength from working at the ironworks, but war has changed his appearance. Two years into the war from the day he enlisted, Ted describes how he's changed. His eyes have more of an alarmed look to them, possibly hinting that Ted developed the thousand-yard stare. His form has become stronger and more muscular, with his shoulders becoming broader and his arms filling out a bit more with "ropy muscle". At this stage, Ted stands at about five feet and eleven inches. Personality Prior to the war, Ted loved to learn and was an intelligent boy, though notably hotheaded and arrogant. He was also rather antisocial, preferring to study than mingle with peers as a student. War has since changed Ted into a more mature person, possessing complex thoughts on the war going on around him. He cares deeply for his new friends and the men underneath him, making him popular among the soldiers he works with. He can also be pragmatic and charismatic, which is part of the reason he is being groomed for command. Early Life There is not a lot of information on Ted's early life yet, but it is revealed that he lived with his parents and two brothers on a farm or ranch somewhere in the countryside of Nebelheim up until his father's death. Both boys were homeschooled by their mother and helped raise the sheep at their home. The cause of their father's death is not yet known, but when he died they could no longer afford the farm and moved to a small apartment home in Laurentime. To keep them afloat in Laurentime, both Ted and his brother had to get jobs. Ted began working at the R & R Ironworks, while Callan did various odd jobs, such as paper delivery and working as a butcher's assistant. Ted continued his homeschooling, but he no longer had a tutor, so he self-educated. He spent many years working in R & R Ironworks until their mother began seeing Bernard, who was rich enough to allow Ted to pull out of his job and go to school full-time, but was very aloof with peers. Pre-War events On April 2 of an unknown year, sixteen year old Ted went to the stock exchange building after school, where the war draft was taking place for the Nebelheim National Military. Upon returning home to see his mother and Bernard, he revealed his plans to Callan. Though masking the reason of his enlisting as an honorable action, Callan saw through his facade and realized Ted was enlisting to escape his issues with Bernard. Ted awoke that night to discover that Callan had slipped out behind his back to also enlist, and the two brothers attended a lecture and uniform grab at a nearby cathedral. He and Callan revealed their intentions that night. Bernard attempted to stop them, but Callan pushed Bernard away and the two of them fled to the home of their friend, John Davies. John offered them the living room for the night and the boys set off for the drafting parade the next day, where soldiers left Nebelheim on the Falcon Express. Relationships Callan Alborn Ted and Callan are as close as twin brothers can be, having learned to count on each other growing up. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Character in Total War